


(Not So) Covert

by chamaenerion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: Dean has eyes on their target.Really, he does.Okay, so he’s got their target in hisperipheralbecause Cas looks damn good and he can’t stop staring.





	(Not So) Covert

**Author's Note:**

> old prompt fill from [tumblr](https://pluckydean.tumblr.com/post/176451846714/do-i-looked-like-a-ditchable-prom-date-to-you/) that i decided to add onto... next part should be up by the weekend! ... and maybe an actual title.

Dean has eyes on their target.

Really, he does.

Okay, so he’s got their target in his _peripheral_ because Cas looks damn good and he can’t stop staring. He should have been prepared for this. He knew they were going undercover at a formal event. Hell, he’s wearing a tux himself.

It’s just… somehow his brain never made the connection that his frumpy trench coat wearing partner would also be dressed to the nines.

Cas is at the bar with a martini in hand and his back to Dean, and Dean can’t help but admire his, well, everything.

Their handler really went all out. _Charlie, he thinks,_ really deserves a pay raise for this one.

But Dean is a professional and he does notice when their target slips through a door on the far side of the ballroom. He joins Cas at the bar.

“Pretty sure that leads to the garage,” he says, ducking his head close as he reaches for an hors d’oeuvre.

Cas nods and sets down his untouched martini. “Stay here.”

“Hey.” Dean stills him with a hand on his elbow. “Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?”

Cas gives him a long, heated look up and down, and says in that direct way of his, “No.”

Dean’s mouth goes dry.

“Though I could much easier maintain our cover looking for the bathroom on my own.”

“We could always be searching for a quiet spot for some alone time,” Dean says with a smirk.

Cas rolls his eyes. “Three minutes.”

“Two.”

When Cas turns away from the bar, his fingers deliberately brush against Dean’s hand.

 _One minute_ , Dean thinks. He’s giving him one minute and then he’s going in after him and they are going to wrap up this case and then he is going to finally resolve the five years of tension between them and kiss the bastard.

But first, he’s going to enjoy the view as he walks away.

_Damn._


End file.
